Anime and Cartoon Survivor
by Hijojo780
Summary: A summary of the first 5 episodes, plus a preview for the rest of the series, of my fanfic Anime and Cartoon Survivor. If this interests you at all, please check it out over at firstagent dot net!


Anime and Cartoon Survivor

**Author's Note:**

Hey everyone. This isn't a full fanfic, instead, it's a preview for the full fanfic, which is being posted on – I would post it here, but it's in script format, so.... Anyways, this covers the first five episodes, which have already been posted (as has the sixth episode), plus an exclusive preview of the rest of the series and if you all like it, please check it out!

Cast:

Opening Credits:

Yuki – Fruits Basket

Hitomi – Loveless

Gaku – Sukisho

Miriallia – Gundam Seed

Winry – Fullmetal Alchemist

Nenene – R.O.D. the TV

Koizumi – The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya

Kaoru – Ouran High School Host Club

Toon Tribe:

Stacy – Daria

Ed – Ed, Edd, & Eddy

Mac – Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends

Vicky – Fairly Odd Parents

Edd – Ed, Edd, & Eddy

Jimmy – Adventures of Jimmy Neutron

Numbah 5 – Codename: Kids Next Door

* * *

Daria – Daria

**Episode 1**

"Welcome to Anime and Cartoon Survivor!" said a friendly voice, that of the host, Minamo Kurosawa (Azumanga Daioh). "Good luck, and let the games begin!"

And with that, both tribes went on hikes to their camps. At the Toon Tribe, Vicky, the babysitter from Fairly Odd Parents, quickly took control. "It's this way!" she shrieked, pointing in some random direction, "I know it!"

"Uh... Vicky?" said a meeker voice, that of Stacy, "I think you have the map upside down..."

The Anime Tribe fared better, however. "Is that the camp over their?" asked Hitomi, a 6th grade teacher.

"Sure looks like it," answered Miriallia, the one with the map.

Quickly enough, it seemed clear that the Anime Tribe was doing better, while the Toon Tribe was filled with arguments and breakdowns.

"What?! This shelter is a mess, we need to redo it!" yelled Vicky, as she grabbed the machete and chopped down the shelter.

"No..." softly whispered Stacy.

"All of my hard work, gone, obliterated, destroyed," sadly said Edd, the designed of the tribe's shelter.

Later, over in the forest, Stacy is walking around, with tears in her eyes. "I just don't want to be voted out first. It would be so embarrassing...." she said.

But while the Toon Tribe was focused on the emotions of the game, the Anime Tribe provided a contrast with their focus on strategy, forming alliances early in the game.

"Hey, Koizumi, what would think of an alliance?" asked Kaoru, from Ouran High School Host Club.

Koizumi looked over at his firewood gathering companion. "I would say it is a good idea... Gaku, I think he could use him as well."

Kaoru nodded, a bit confused. "Right..."

In the forest, Hitomi and Nenene are also talking, as they gather firewood. "Um... I think we should have an alliance. That way, we can work together and hopefully go far," said Hitomi

Nenene nodded nonchalantly. "Sure."

In the immunity challenge, however, the sides went back and forth, before the end, where Stacy fell behind on retrieving a puzzle, allowing Kaoru to get it first and Gaku to solve it before she could deliver it.

"Anime Tribe wins immunity!" exclaimed Minamo. "Toon Tribe, I have nothing for you but a date at Tribal Council..."

Back at the Toon Tribe's camp, Vicky quickly started to target another member of the tribe, Edd. "We have to vote that loser Edd out!" she exclaimed, talking to a few others from her tribe.

"_I'll admit, I kind of wanted Edd out. He bugs me..."_ Jimmy admitted in a confessional.

Edd, however, was gathering support of his own. "We need to think about the votes tonight, Ed," he mentioned to his ally and close friend.

"I want Vicky out!" Ed responded childishly. Both Eds stop when they hear ruffling in the bushes, before Numbah 5 reveals herself.

"I've come to warn ya, Vicky wants you out," she told them.

At Tribal Council, others agreed with the Eds and Numbah 5.

"I mean, you're bossy, you're lazy, you're insulting, and it's really sucky to live with you," Daria told Vicky bluntly, clearly surprising her.

And when the votes were cast, the Tribe's sentiment was clear.

"Vicky."

"Vicky."

"Vicky."

"Vicky."

"Vicky – that's enough. Vicky, you have to bring me your torch."

**Episode 2**

At the Toon Tribe, despite getting rid of Vicky, tension continued to emerge back at camp, between rival camp geniuses, Jimmy and Edd.

"I'm just still not fully convinced Vicky was worse than Edd," said Jimmy, as he talked to Mac.

Later, when Jimmy discovered Edd had made an alliance with Numbah 5, he blew up at them back at camp, leading to a nasty confrontation.

"Yeah, well, life isn't fair," Jimmy exclaimed to the tribe. "It's because you're weak, and maybe because of your alliances!"

"Wh-what?" asked Edd, confused about Jimmy's outburst.

"You know, your oh-so-obvious alliance with Ed, and your secret alliance with Numbah 5!" answered Jimmy nastily.

The Toon Tribe wasn't alone in this, tension also quickly emerged between Nenene and Winry. "Overconfidence leads to losing," said Nenene, to an exasperated Winry.

"Whatever..." was her only reply.

Meanwhile, strategy continued to emerge at their camp. "Well... Would you like an alliance?" Hitomi asked Yuki. After a moment, he nodded.

"_I started talking with Winry and Miriallia because I figured they could become swing votes,"_ mentioned Koizumi in a confessional.

At the challenges, the Anime Tribe continued their winning streak, dominating in both the reward and immunity challenges. And after the immunity challenge, Jimmy and his ally Mac tried to convince swing votes Daria and Stacy to side with them and vote out Edd.

"Well, he is weak... But he is smart, too," mentioned Stacy.

"Jimmy's smarter and stronger than Edd," Mac retorted.

"He is the weakest in the tribe," Jimmy bluntly told Daria.

But at Tribal Council, their disagreement was shown.

"Edd."

"Edd."

"Jimmy."

"Jimmy."

"Jimmy."

"Jimmy."

"Jimmy. Jimmy, you need to bring me your torch."

**Episode 3**

At the Toon Tribe, despite voting Jimmy off, Stacy and Daria soon came to the conclusion that something needed to be done about the alliance of the Eds and Numbah 5. "So, unless we force a tie, they're in complete control," Stacy said.

"We need Mac," realized Daria, as the two of them began working together.

However, the dominant alliance quickly realized the same thing. "We need to fix that," Edd whispered to his alliance mates. "We should get one of them into an alliance with us."

Numbah 5 nodded. "Yeah, I think Mac would be best," she commented.

At the Anime Tribe, people started to target each other, in case of a comeback by the Toon Tribe. "I believe we should consider all possibilities. Hitomi and Yuki are both good choices," claimed Koizumi to his alliance partner Kaoru.

"We should talk to Gaku them, if we're serious about this," was his response.

But Koizumi and Miriallia were both targeted as well. "...I don't trust Koizumi. He feels fake to me... Like he'll agree with whatever we say," Winry said to Miriallia, as the two of them relax on the beack.

Meanwhile, Hitomi was wondering about targeting people as well. "Um... Maybe we should vote out Miriallia?" she wondered to Nenene and Yuki.

On the Toon Tribe, the Eds got to Mac first, drawing him into an alliance with them. "Well, if you join the alliance of myself, Ed, and Numbah 5," Edd mentioned to the nervous Mac.

"Sure! That would be great!" Mac answered.

After the immunity challenge, which Ed dominated and led the Toon Tribe to a win after a four challenge losing streak, all bets were off, with Hitomi angering Winry."I was thinking Miriallia..." Hitomi mentioned to her.

In a confessional, Winry was obviously not happy. "_It was ridiculous. I didn't even consider it for a second."_

Trying to protect her alliance partner and friend, Winry and Miriallia soon went to the opposing alliance of Koizumi, Gaku, and Kaoru. "We need to vote out Hitomi," Miriallia said bluntly.

"I think Hitomi's a good idea..." agreed Kaoru.

A close Tribal Council ended with this larger group getting there way.

"Hitomi."

"Miriallia."

"Hitomi."

"Miriallia."

"Hitomi."

"Miriallia."

"Hitomi."

"Hitomi – Hitomi, you need to bring me your torch."

**Episode 4**

Following the Anime Tribe's first Tribal Council, all sides were now focused on strategy.

"...So, we need to figure if we should get Yuki or Nenene as an ally," Koizumi said to Gaku.

Meanwhile, Winry and Miriallia plotted for themselves. "We need to get Koizumi out... But for that, we'd need Yuki and Nenene," Winry mentioned.

"And they targeted us," Mirirallia responded, "We can't trust them."

"_I need to make an ally or 2 fast, or this might end my game,"_ Nenene admitted privately.

And over in the Toon Tribe, Stacy and Daria finally made their move.

"We were wondering if you would join our alliance. Then, we could take out Edd and have the majority," Daria bluntly exclaimed to him. Mac, however, looked nervous at their proposition.

"Um... Sure," he nervously responded.

In the Anime Tribe, both sides were adamant about gathering more allies."...What would you think of an alliance?" Kaoru asked Yuki, as the pair of them fished. After a short talk, Yuki nods, happy with the agreement.

Meanwhile, Mirirallia's approached Nenene. "What would you think of you and Yuki joining Winry and I for an alliance? We'd have the majority..." she asked Nenene.

"Sure," Nenene responded.

Later, Nenene and Yuki talked, about their new alliances. "Miriallia and Winry offered me an alliance... We want you to join us," Nenene said.

"Um... Sure."

"Yuki, do you have an alliance the guys?" Nenene asks, catching on after Yuki's uncommitted answer. Yuki looks surprised, but keeps calm and closes his eyes.

"No."

But after the Anime Tribe won yet another immunity challenge, it was the Toon Tribe who went to Tribal Council. With Mac as the swing vote, it seemed like anything could happen.

"Stacy."

"Stacy."

"Edd."

"Edd."

"Stacy."

"Stacy. That's enough, Stacy, you need to bring me your torch."

**Episode 5**

Following the Toon Tribe's latest Tribal Council, Daria refused to give up and fought back against the rest of the tribe. "_I'm not going to just quit and give up,_" she mentioned in a private confessional.

Meanwhile, Mac wavered about his choice and Daria took her chance."So why settle for 4th? I'm open to an alliance," Daria told him.

After a moment, Mac answered, "I think this could work..."

Mac's alliance, however, began to doubt him. "...If we lose, I want vote Mac out! He's really really smart!" insisted Ed.

"He could flip if we're down in the merge," agreed Numbah 5.

In the Anime Tribe, the fight for Yuki's loyalty began. "The merge is coming pretty soon... You have to consider that," mentioned Nenene to Yuki as they gathered firewood.

Yuki just looked calm as he said, "I'm going to chose whoever I'm going to chose…. And I'm not sure who I'll side with yet."

The other alliance grew worried at these attempts, and Yuki's unresponsiveness did not help. "_Yuki seems kinda hesitant about the game... And he's really smart and quiet, too, so he's a threat, too!"_ worried Gaku privately.

On the Toon Tribe, Numbah 5 began wavering due to the Eds' closeness. "If you go with me, the two of us can do extremely well... Final 2 even?" Daria told her as they chatted.

"...Alright, I guess," Numbah 5 answered with a shrug.

After a strong performance in the immunity challenge, the Toon Tribe finally came through with another win. "Toon Tribe wins immunity!" Minamo yelled after Miriallia answered a question incorrectly.

The Anime Tribe, however, started to rush over Yuki's loyalty, leading to a plan by Miriallia and Nenene. "Unless we want to target Yuki," Nenene mentioned.

"That's actually a good idea!" Miriallia exclaimed.

Later, at camp, Miriallia and Winry were talking to Gaku, Kaoru and Koizumi. "If all of us, plus Nenene vote him out, then his decision doesn't matter," argued Winry.

"And you're proposing... We all vote him out?" Koizumi asked.

At Tribal Council, their plans came through.

"Koizumi."

"Yuki."

"Yuki."

"Yuki."

"Yuki – that's enough, you need to bring me your torch."

**Season Preview**

"Who gives you the right to tell us how to vote?" a woman's voice yells down at the beach.

"What, you have a problem with me?"

"Stop being so damn depressing!" yell two people at each other.

"I think we should vote him out," a voice says in the forest.

"But he's our ally!" argues another voice.

"I am truly alone in this game," mentions someone sadly.

"...We have a tie," Minamo's voice announces at Tribal Council.

**Author's Notes**

Well, that's all! If any of this interested you, or if you want to see the original and full versions of the episodes and the next episode as well, please check it out and maybe leave a comment or something at . – thanks! Episodes are updated about every month-ish, and I may continue to update this as well.


End file.
